The present invention relates to tooth brushes having a handle to allow the user to have positive control of the brushing action while being used with either the right or the left hand, and more particularly to tooth brushes having a replaceable brush head when the bristles have worn down.
The prior art includes numerous tooth brushes with various bristle orientations, head angles, and other appliances attached to the handle of the tooth brush. Additionally, there is a tooth brush sold under the name "RADIUS" that has a handle that is shaped to provide positive control of the use of the brush, however, the handle design of that brush is such that there is a right hand model and a left hand model. The bristle layout of this brush is in the shape of an oval which does not provide a good cleaning action when the brush is used. Further, no tooth brush is known to have a replaceable head.
It would be desirable to have a tooth brush that provides for positive control of the brushing action by means of a handle that is designed to be comfortably held by the user in any way that suits him regardless of which hand he uses. In addition, it would be desirable to have replaceable heads for the tooth brush to minimize disease transmission and the cost of the brush to the consumer. The present invention provides such a tooth brush design.